


Lets take Over A Kingdom

by TheDragonKat



Series: Vairgo Week 2020 [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anyone is better than Fredric, Boys are better than Fredric, Hugo meets Varian in jail, M/M, Varigo Week 2020 (Disney), Villian Varigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonKat/pseuds/TheDragonKat
Summary: Hugo was just meant to bring the man who owed Donella money but he find's interest in the man's cellmate.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Series: Vairgo Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957639
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Lets take Over A Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad spelling and grammar

Hugo runs down the dudgeon. He needed to find that person who owed Donella. Soon his eyes caught something strange. A boy his age in jail. A cute boy his age in jail. And double luck, the cute boy is sharing cells with the guy who owes Donella. Hugo leans on the bars. Cute boy looks up and is confused by the sight of Hugo.

“Hello. Man, this place needs better guards but oh well. Good for me. So, man with long hair, you must be Andrew. “ Hugo smirked.

“What is to you, kid?” Andrew looked annoyed.

“Donella wants her money.” Hugo shows Donella’s symbol which was an alchemical circle. Andrew quickly gets tense. Cute boy is confused.

“I am in jail. Can’t I have more time.” Andrew defends himself.

“According to records, you went to jail long after the due date so you should have the money” Hugo looks at his fingernails.

“Well I don’t” Andrew tries to look tough but is failing.

“Not my problem. So, enjoy your time left since once the muscles get here, you will be taken to the Iron Kingdom” Hugo says before looking at the cute boy. “You have a name?” he asks. 

“Varian” the cute boy answers. His voice was rough sounding like he hadn’t used it awhile.

“What are you in here for?” Hugo asks. ‘How long has he been in here? First thought it was just temporary but with that voice, sounds like he has been here for a while’ he thinks.

“I drugged the kingdom, stole the Sundrop from the king, kidnapped the queen, then tried to kill the royal family” Varian answered. Hugo was impressed that Varian did all of that.

“How old are you?” Hugo is getting more and more interested in Varian.

“What is this 20 questions? Turned 15 a week ago” Varian snaps. ‘So, there is still some fight in him. And only a year younger than me‘ Hugo thinks.

“Just one more question, do you want out of here?” Hugo smirks. Varian was not expecting that.

“What?” Varian tilts his head.

“You heard me. I will let you out of here. “ Hugo gets out his lock picking stuff. Varian reaches over and grabs a raccoon.

“Can Ruddiger come with?” Varian asks as he stands up.

“If it makes you happy, you can keep your cat.” Hugo starts to pick the lock.

“Raccoon.” Varian says as he goes near the door.

“Whatever” Hugo finished lock picking. “Andrew if you try to leave then I can do what I want. Donella does want you alive but if you struggle then I can use as much force as I want” he says as he opens the door enough for Varian to get out. Hugo gets an eye on Andrew as Varian slips out. Hugo closes and locks the cell door.

“Well hair stipe, I will take you to where I am hiding. Food should be a bit better than prison food.” Hugo sneaks out with Varian.

Soon they arrived at Hugo’s hideout and Hugo gave some food to Varian.

“So, mine explaining why you did all of that?” Hugo asks after Varian was done eating.

“Well, there are these black rocks that have been causing trouble. I tried to see if I could stop them with alchemy” Varian starts. ‘So, he is an alchemist. Man, he really is a boy after my heart ‘ Hugo thinks. “One chemical did have a reaction, but it made an amber that is unbreakable, and it trapped my dad” Varian explains.

“Any other family?” Hugo asks.

“Just me and dad. And Ruddiger but he would not count as someone to raise me.” Varian says giving some food to Ruddiger. “Well, the princess promised me that she will help. When I asked for her to help save my dad, she threw me out into a blizzard.” he continues.

“That is where you went wrong. You trusted a noble. Through man, thrown out in a blizzard. That is harsh” Hugo shakes his heads. ‘And I thought the nobles from the Iron Kingdom were harsh’ he thinks.

“I was accused of attacking the princess so no one would help me. The king sent guards to surround my village. They wanted a scroll my dad had. The king knows about the black rocks and is ignoring them, so the princess does not get involved. She is the only thing that can stop them. At least from the scroll piece I read. At the time I thought the Sundrop was in the flower, so I stole that. To do that I needed to drug the capital with a truth serum I made. After learning I need the princess, I kidnapped the queen so the princess would come to me. Unfortunately, my plan failed and there was this happy family reunion while I am pretty much an orphan at that point since I have no way to save my dad. So, I snapped and tried to kill the king and queen, so the princess knew my pain.” Varian explained. Getting angrier and angrier the more of his story he told. 

“Man, the nobles here really take the cake for sucking. Where is the princess now? Can help you get revenge?” Hugo asks.

“When I tried to kill the king and queen, the princess grabbed the rocks and almost impaled me. I made an automation big enough for me to pilot it. If not for those rocks, that attempted murder charge would have been murder. Well the rocks made a path for her to follow. So, she is gone.“ Varian says.

“An automation. That is cool. You might like Cheese.” Hugo pulls Cheese out of his pocket. Cheese squeaked and went over to Varian. ‘This man made an automation. Falling faster and faster’ he thinks.

“She is so cute. You made her.” Varian smiled as he looked at Cheese. Hugo finds he really likes that smile.

“How about this? I was meant to go back to the Iron Kingdom with Andrew but Cyrus, that is the muscle I mentioned earlier, can handle Andrew. I will help you with revenge.” Hugo smiles.

“You think revenge is the right thing. I did some horrible stuff. No one will forgive me” Varian sighs looking down.

“The royals have been treating you unfairly. The king puts his daughter’s life over his subjects. To be fair, a father should care for their kids, but a king needs to care about his subjects enough to not let them die so the kid will not get involved.” Hugo explains. “The murder thing might a little much. Hate nobles but can’t bring myself to kill them. Donella, my boss, does not kill unless it is 100% needed.” he finishes. Varian looks to be thinking for a minute before nodding.

“I have some ideas. What do have in mind” Varian smirks. Hugo likes the smirk as well. And soon they start to plan.

Soon the princess and friends came back. It looked normal enough until she saw the statue of her father looked to be blown up.

“What happened?” Rapunzel asked. The others had no idea. They start to ask the citizens.

“Oh. The new rulers destroyed it” a citizen said. That set alarm bells for the group as they headed to the palace.

“The citizens do not seem scared” Rapunzel questioned.

“The rulers must be nice. So, they have no reason to fear.” Eugene answered as they ran inside.

“Princess you are back. Um guess you heard the news” Stan said. He and Pete were guarding the door to the throne room.

“Who are the new rulers?” Rapunzel asked.

“You know one. Best to see for yourself” Pete said as the two move out the way. The group enters the throne room and see Varian and Hugo on the throne.

“Varian” Rapunzel gasped.

“I know you. You are Hugo. We worked together at a job some years ago.” Eugene points at Hugo.

“Varian, you did not say Flynn Rider would be here?” Hugo looks at Varian.

“Sorry. His real name is Eugene, so I used that. Did not know you knew him so did not bother to say Eugene was Flynn” Varian explains. 

“Varian, why?” Rapunzel demanded.

“Well, I thought we would take over this kingdom. And before you ask , your parents are still alive. The king is in the dungeon. The king gets rotten tomatoes thrown at him but that is it.” Varian leans against Hugo.

“Why are you helping Varian, Hugo?” Eugene asked.

“Oh right. Meet my boyfriend. “ Hugo wraps an arm around Varian and gives a kiss on the cheek.

“Why are the citizens so calm?” Rapunzel asked.

“They were scared at first, but I revealed everything your father did. Then I was nice. “ Varian smirks.

“My father made some mistakes, but he was getting better.” Rapunzel defends her dad.

“Bring the book.” Hugo calls out and soon a servant comes in with a huge official looking book and gives it to Rapunzel.

“There is everything your father did. To wrongly imprisoned people, imprisoning people for dumb reasons, things that he hid, all the trials that he skipped so people went straight to execution. All signed by your father, you should know the royal seal and your dad’s signature. We made a device that can mass print things. Then gave this book to everyone and they saw how horrible your dad is. Even your mom was horrified. She is out on an adventure after seeing how well me and Hugo were running the kingdom.” Varian explains as Rapunzel looks for the group.

“My dad wouldn’t do all of this.” Rapunzel couldn’t believe it.

“I knew you grew up in a tower for 18 years but now you are out. You need to learn how the real-world works. Your father is a piece of shit. He let his emotions get the best of him.” Hugo exclaims. 

“But he was getting better.” Rapunzel cries.

“He allowed you to leave to follow the black rocks and made you happy. He was getting better to you, but life is not just about you and those around you princess. Your dad was an asshole to everyone else. Hugo is right. You need to learn how the real-world works. And hey you should be thanking us. Now you can be as free as you want. No need to worry about being queen one day. “ Varian stands up.

“Shut up. I have grown up over the past year.” Rapunzel growls.

“Oh. Where is Cass than?” Varian smirks. That makes Rapunzel freeze.

“The loyal lady in waiting. Got tired of you.” Varian asked.

“She stole the moonstone. It was creating the black rocks.” Rapunzel admits. 

“So, a betrayal. I wonder why. Rapunzel, you said you have grown up but here you are throwing a tantrum. Let’s face it. You would have never been a good queen if you continue to act like this.” Hugo stands up.

“Guards get them out of here. Send us your new address and we will send your stuff there” Varian says as a bunch of guards dragged everyone away.

“Well. that is done. Let's go to the lab. Lady Caine will be here in a few hours. She will be so happy to be with her father again.” Varian smiles as he grabs Hugo’s hand.

“Yes. After that we can work on the meeting with the Saporians. The Separatists are not good, but the rest are nice. We can give them money and what supplies they ask for so they can rebuild their homes. Help their history be told. And whatever else they ask for that we can do. Their people have been discriminated against for so long, so we need to make up for this. Heard that one of the people coming is around our age. Her name is Emily. She is studying to be a doctor.” Hugo explains as the head down.

“Oh yeah and Donella should be coming tomorrow as well. Can't wait to meet her. You think she will like me.” Varian asked.

“Sure, she will love you. Never thought I would be a ruler one day but hey. Did not expect to meet that day those months ago. Life throws unexpected things at us. This started out as revenge but here we are helping the people of Corona. Cass sounds like a problem but we will deal with her when the time comes.” Hugo smiles.

[ https:// quoththecomic . tumblr. com/ ](https://quoththecomic.tumblr.com/)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Emily belongs to quoth. Link will take you to her tumblr


End file.
